enciclopedia_della_sunnafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Piccola Egira
La Piccola Egira,"Piccola emigrazione", o "Piccolo allontanamento dal proprio gruppo". da distinguersi dall’Egira del 622, avvenne in due momenti, il primo dei quali nel 613 e il secondo nel rajab del 7E. (615 d.C.). Prima fase del 613 A Mecca, nel secondo decennio del VII secolo, le ostilità contro Muhammad e lo sparuto gruppo dei suoi seguaci erano in lenta ma continua ed allarmante crescita. I Banu Quraysh, che ben comprendevano che una vittoria del monoteismo di Muhammad avrebbe significato la fine del loro predominio politico ed economico, cominciarono a rendergli la vita sempre più difficile. Tali crescenti pressioni contro i musulmani indussero Muhammad a cercare un luogo dove far trasferire gli elementi socialmente più fragili dei suoi devoti. Fui così che 15 musulmani furono da lui fatti emigrare in Abissinia, nella fondata speranza di una ospitalità offerta dal Negus, il sovrano cristiano di Axum. Il gruppetto - che era stato guidato da ʿAbd Allāh b. Jaḥsh e da Saʿd b. Abī Waqqāṣ - rimase in Abissinia per tre mesi all'incirca, prima di tornare a Mecca, a ciò spinti dalla falsa notizia dell'attenuazione delle ostilità nei riguardi dell'Islam. Seconda fase del 615 Vista la costante crescita delle ostilità nella sua città natale, Muhammad ordinò nel 615 (rajab del 7 prima dell'Egira) l’emigrazione di sessanta-ottanta suoi seguaci verso l’antistante Abissinia cristiana, affidandoli alla guida di suo cugino Jaʿfar ibn Abī Ṭālib. Scarse sono le notizie di ciò che avvenne in quell'occasione. Si possiede però una lista precisa delle persone che presero parte agli eventi. Salvo ʿUthmān ibn ʿAffān dei Banū ʿAbd Shams, novello marito della figlia del profeta, Ruqayya, quasi tutti gli emigrati erano del clan dei Banū al-Muṭṭalib e dei Banū Hāshim fra cui figurava il giovane zio di Muhammad, Hamza b. ʿAbd al-Muṭṭalib. Pochi erano, inoltre, i componenti dei B. Taym, dei B. Zuhra e dei B. ʿAdī, gruppi esclusi dal controllo economico-politico di Mecca. Gli Abissini accolsero calorosamente gli ospiti (motivo questo della successiva cordialità nei rapporti con i cristiani da parte di Muhammad) e a nulla valse un tentativo di una delegazione di Quraysh (guidati da ʿAmr ibn al-ʿĀṣ e da ʿAbd Allāh ibn Abī Rabīʿa) di ottenere la loro espulsione da parte del Negus. The second migration consisted of 79 men and 9 women. According to some reports the number is 83 men and 18 women (The number differs largely). This group was headed by Ja'far ibn Abī Tālib, who was also the only person from the Banu Hashim clan who migrated to Axum. Partecipanti alla Piccola Egira Uomini * ʿUthmān ibn ʿAffān * ʿUbayd Allāh ibn Jahsh * Jaʿfar ibn Abī Ṭālib Donne * Ruqayya bint Muhammad * Ramla bt. Abī Sufyān Nati nel periodo della Piccola Egira * ʿAbd Allāh ibn Jaʿfar * un bimbo che morì subito dopo la nascita Morti nel periodo della Piccola Egira * Udayy ibn Nadhala ibn ʿAbd al-ʿUzza e suo zio ʿUrwa ibn ʿAbd al-ʿUzza,al-Rawd al-atir (in arabo) entrambi inumati nella Moschea del Negus (Negashi), a Wukro. Fine dalla Piccola Egira Alcuni emigrati musulmani raggiunsero i loro correligionari a Medina solo dopo il 622, anno della vera e propria Egira. Note Bibliografia * Leone Caetani, Annali dell'Islam, Milano, Hoepli, 1896. Voci correlate * Egira * Storia dell'Islam Categoria:Voci